l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Goju Kyoden
Goju Kyoden was the yojimbo of the Dark Lord, Daigotsu. He was the son of the ronin Yotsu, but was sacrificed by his father so that the Imperial Heir Hantei Sotorii could be rescued from bloodspeakers. A loyal servant to Daigotsu for many years, he was simply known as Goju by some of the denizens of the City of the Lost. Family The boy was the son of the ronin Yotsu, and he had seven siblings who lived in the Mountains of Regret until his mother was killed by an earthquake which destroyed the hut they were living. After the event they left the Mountains for a safer place. Way of the Wolf, pp. 37-38 Sacrifice Bloodspeaker Cultists In 1111 a cell of Bloodspeakers living near Otosan Uchi discovered the ancient prophecy hidden by the Scorpion Clan, stated that Fu Leng would arise when the Hantei was the last of his line in the Empire. The Bloodspeakers sought to quicken this apocalypse by kidnapping the Emperor's wife and child. One Question (Rulebook story Fall of Otosan Uchi), by Rich Wulf Hostages While pregnant with the Emperor's second child, Empress Hochiahime's caravan was attacked by the cultists, who took her hostage. They chose to slaughter the family ritually. While they prepared the ritual, his father Yotsu snuck into their camp and exchanged his young son with Hantei Sotorii, in order to save the heir. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Yotsu's son was five-years-old at the time. Way of the Wolf, p. 82 When the Bloodspeakers prepared to sacrifice the boy, he spat in their faces and laughed. He told the cultist their plan had been ruined, so the Bloodspeakers saw no purpose in slaughtering their prisoners. They realized their worth as hostages as they fled for Unicorn lands. The idea of raising an Imperial heir to be a Bloodspeaker was quite appealing. Minion of the Darkness Binding Ritual The Bloodspeakers performed an experimental ritual, used only one time before on Omoni, with weird results. That magic bound his body and soul to an unnamed oni. The child of Yotsu underwent the ritual, infused with a shred of Nothing, the power that was the Lying Darkness. Hochiahime's child was bound to an oni. Four Winds, p. 66 Exiled to Jigoku and Return In 1112 Bloodspeakers, p. 56 the three boys were magically exiled to Jigoku, where they spent nearly twenty years before Iuchi Shahai, then the current cultist leader, returned them to Ningen-do. Blackened Honor The boy was raised by the Bloodspeakers, and became good friend of Hochiahime's son, Daigotsu. Already a powerful maho-tsukai, Daigotsu's influence was enough to afford his friend a rare luxury among the cultists, a gempukku in 1132. The boy still retained a strong sense of honor despite his life with the Bloodspeakers. The cultist spared his life because his loyalty to them was absolute and his skill with the blade incredible. The boy took the name of the man who had murdered the Hantei's wife after she had given birth to Daigotsu, becoming Goju Kyoden. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 53 Tainted With the Lying Darkness destroyed Kyoden was Lost to the Shadowlands. Way of the Samurai, p. 86 Kyoden's indomitable will preserved his sense of self. His connection with the Nothing allowed him to hear the voice of the Shadow Dragon, the heir to the Lying Darkness, and to see occasional glimpses of the future that the Dragon had seen. Daigotsu's Yojimbo and Obsidian Champion Following Daigotsu's Quest In 1150 Daigotsu escaped from the cultists with his comrades Omoni, and Kyoden. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 9 Alongside Kokujin, they traveled to Volturnum and asked a question of the Oracle of Thunder, Tonbo Toryu, gaining the knowledge that Tsuno mastered the travels between Realms. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf Daigotsu's Bodyguard Kyoden became Daigotsu's personal yojimbo and champion, and was referred to by many Legionnaires as the Obsidian Champion. He was an enigmatic individual known only as Goju by many of the Lost. Though he never spoke, he somehow made his wishes known to Daigotsu's Elite Guard, who followed his orders as they would the Dark Lord's. He was a tall man in black obsidian armor, face entirely hidden beneath a black mempo. Bloodties - A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Training Kyoden was student of the House of Goju dojo and Goju Shingo was his sensei. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Way of the Ninja, pp. 53-54 He was also trained in the Daigotsu's Legion school at the Temple of the Forsaken under the sensei Daigotsu Taki. Kyoden bore an Obsidian Armor crafted by Daigotsu himself, a parody of the Emerald Champion's famous armor. Way of the Ninja, p. 54 Fall of Otosan Uchi To prove the power of the Shadowlands, Daigotsu engineered the Fall of Otosan Uchi by invading the Imperial City from the sea. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Daigotsu easily managed to take the Imperial Throne Room himself, escorted by Shahai and Goju Kyoden. Revelation of the Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kyoden was protecting the gates of the Imperial Throne room when they were opened by Lion forces led by Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kyoden was killed by Nimuro, Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Four Winds, p. 46 and enraged by the death of his bodyguard Daigotsu unleashed the Onisu over Rokugan to seek destruction until their death. The Dark Lord later planned to meet with the Shadow Dragon to see if Kyoden's lost soul could be restored. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Rebirth of Kyoden ]] Daigotsu was assured that Kyoden could be returned to life by bargaining with the Shadow Dragon. Forever True (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Rich Wulf After Kyoden's death his essence returned to become a part of Nothing, as was the way of all Goju. Daigotsu came to the Shadow Dragon and gave a piece of his soul in return for Kyoden's life. Consuming Darkness (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) The Shadow Dragon required a physical object to call Kyoden, his obsidian-inlaid armor, which later would be named by Daigotsu as Destiny's Anvil. Book of Earth, pp. 142-143 Preparing the Defence In 1160 Daigotsu knew the Four Winds were being gathered at Kyuden Seppun by the Oracle of the Void, to march against the City of the Lost, just as the Dark Oracle of Void had foretold the Dark Lord. The generals were prepared for the battle, but Kyoden and Chuda Mishime were sent to increase the defences of Toguchi Shinden, the temple of the Tsuno, which was in fact unknown to the Empire. It was a manoeuver to take Kyoden away the City, because he would be instrumental in the resurrection of Daigotsu after his death in the upcoming battle, which also had been foreseen by the Dark Oracle. Fight For Tomorrow, Part VIII Second Death When Daigotsu had been killed by Toturi Tsudao, Kyoden came to the House of Goju and sacrificed himself commiting seppuku in payment to the Shadow Dragon and Daigotsu was brought back to life. Fully consumed by the Shadow Dragon, the memory of Kyoden was sent as Yokai to those rare Goju who walked the most difficult path of all, honor and duty. Returned Again In 1200 Kyoden returned again to Ningen-do, but it was unknown his true loyalties this time. Doom of the Dark Lord (Unreleased Promo flavor) See also * Goju Kyoden/Meta External Links * Goju Kyoden (Dark Allies) Category:Lost Category:Obsidian Champions Category:Nothing Personalities Kyoden